


Motivation

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-22
Updated: 2005-12-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione had her own methods of motivation.





	Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Notes:** written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=black_fury)[**black_fury**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/black_fury/) for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=inell)[**inell**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/inell/)'s holiday drabble rounds. It's probably not as good as [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=inell)[](http://www.livejournal.com/users/inell/)**inell** would have done, but I tried. :)  


* * *

Hermione had her own methods of motivation. It was quite difficult to separate business and pleasure when working with one's boyfriend, but Hermione believed that her new disciplinary tactics would help them to coexist much better.  
  
She smiled sinfully as Percy bent over her lap, his beautiful bare arse exposed for her viewing pleasure.  
  
"I caught you ogling my breasts when you should have been working on the MacManus report."  
  
 _Smack_. Percy cringed beneath her as her palm connected with his flesh, leaving a rather pinkish mark in the midst of his freckles.  
  
"You tried to look under my skirt when I climbed the ladder to retrieve a book."  
  
 _Smack_. She felt his cock twitch against her leg.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, she turned his head to meet her eyes. "Are you enjoying this, Percy?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he replied, his voice strained.  
  
"Are you going to do these things on purpose just so I'll punish you?"  
  
"It's likely." Percy smirked.  
  
Hermione frowned. She would have to think of a new method of motivation.  
  
 _Fin_.


End file.
